In recent years, more and more paper documents are being digitized for electronic storage and transmission. Often, document digitization involves scanning pages from multiple documents and storing the scanned pages in a single large file. Page stream segmentation is the process by which a stream of pages in a multi-page file (e.g., scanned pages) can be automatically separated into different documents.